koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Dun/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Xiahou Dun. Dynasty Warriors *"Kakate ki na." - "Bring it on." Dynasty Warriors 2 Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Back off!" *"Die!" *"I will show no mercy!" *"Now for some sport!" *"What drudgery!" *"Now you're mine!" *"Another victim has fallen to my blade." *"This base belongs to me now!" *"So, the tide of battle is changing. Now is our chance to strike back!" *"Although we may be outnumbered it is nothing that I cannot handle." *"The enemy is stronger than I anticipated." *"I cannot afford to fall here!" *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Forgive me, but I must leave this battle in your capable hands." *"Cousin. You might fight until your ambitions are realized..." *"Focus on the enemy and run them through!" *"Tighten our ranks! We are the last line of defense!" *"It looks like I will have to deal with this one myself!" *"Strengthen the base's defenses. We can use the terrain to our advantage." *"This is our chance. Everybody, charge the enemy main camp." *"There is no point in pressing the attack. All units, huddle together and focus on defense." *"It's an enemy trap. Everybody, stay alert and keep moving." *"Hmph. Did you really think that you could get past me?" *"It figures that you would resort to such underhanded tactics!" *"It seems that I've overextended myself." *"I see that you have overestimated your own abilities. Allow me to show you your place!" *"We have trained hard to maintain our ranks while marching." *"Our target is the enemy base. Prepare to move." *"Forward! We shall will ourselves to victory in this battle!" *"Hmph! This is a strategic location and must be defended with our lives!" *"We must regroup our forces. Fall back to our base for now." *"Do you think you can really elude me in battle?" *"Stand down you fool! You cannot not do anything on your own!" *"These results should suffice for now!" *"How could this have happened with me here?" *"Ah! An excellent display of skill. We must keep up our own end in the fight!" *"Ah, you're finally here! Sorry for the trouble." *"I am impressed. Alone you have pushed forward the front lines. Now let me handle the rest!" *"I see you're safe. Now leave the rest to me!" *"You can keep up with me? I am impressed!" *"Ho! You are no ordinary fighter now are you?" *"Let's go! You too, follow me!" *"Ho! I underestimated you but now it is my turn to show you a few things." *"Thanks! I'm sorry I had to ask for assistance." *"Come on! If you go rushing off you know I'm going to have to follow!" *"Well, you did your part and led them here. Now it's my turn." *"Impressive! With you at my side, I have no need to hold back!" *"Well done! I have enjoyed watching you fight!" *"Let us be going! There is no one who can stand against the two of us fighting together!" *"You seem to be in a good mood, Cousin. I see I must double my efforts!" *"Tch! I didn't want you to see me like this. Still, thanks for the aid, Cousin." *"Cousin, weren't you supposed to stay at the main camp? Hmph! You've gone sick with bloodlust!" *"You can't get carried away. Oh well. I'll handle the ones chasing after you." *"You're able to keep up with me? Cousin, sometimes you amaze me!" *"Excellent! Thanks to you I don't have to work as hard." *"Let us be going. Forward! On to victory." *"Well fought, Yuan. You have inspired me." *"Yuan, well met." *"You may not need it Yuan, but I'm here to help!" *"Pathetic, Yuan! Very well. I will drive off your pursuers." *"Excellent, Yuan! You know well how I fight!" *"Well done, Yuan! An excellent display!" *"Let's go, Yuan! Together we will open the path for Lord Cao Cao's vision!" *"So you would face me would you? Very well." *"You thought you could win alone? What arrogance!" *"I praise your skill but you've gone far enough!" *"Halt! Your rampage ends here!" *"My men depend on me. I cannot allow you to win." *"Where did they come from? This does not bode well for our forces." *"That I should be beaten in battle..." *"Beaten in battle? I have no regrets..." *"Guan Yu! Face me! I will defeat you." *"You come alone? You are sure of yourself aren't you?" *"Guan Yu, do not be arrogant!" *"Halt, Guan Yu! Your rampage ends here!" *"I am the commander but I would face you as one warrior to another Guan Yu!" *"Now I know why Cousin was so interested in you!" *"Guan Yu. I cannot lose. Not to you..." Warriors Orochi series Kessen *"Impudent fool!" *"I can beat you even though I only have one eye!" Category:Quotes